The Rider and I
by MaxRidefan00
Summary: Eragon tells Arya that he is in love with her. She gets mad at him and they get in a big fight. They run away from each other. Then Eragon meets Lexi, a girl whom he rescued. What will happen? Will Eragon forget Arya and move on?
1. Chapter 1

**The Rider and I**

Eragon and Arya were eating a deer they had caught, the very deer that Eragon had attempted to catch on the night he had found Saphira's egg in the Spine near Carvahall. They were there because Eragon wanted Arya to see his hometown with him. While they were eating, the only thing Eragon could think about was how beautiful Arya was.

After the meal, he took Arya to see the place where his house had once been. While there, tears came to both Eragon and Arya's eyes. They cried and he became brave.

Without even meaning to say it, Eragon blurted, "I love you, Arya. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, and I have never felt quite this way before."

She stared at him with amazement. "You love me? You know that we cannot be together!" She yelled.

Eragon then yelled back,"But I do love you, and I can never get over this feeling."

"You must get over it, Eragon. We cannot love each other. Just stop thinking about me, Eragon, and I will stop thinking about you," she said, running away.

Two days later, Eragon was near Therinsford, riding Saphira above the trees. Suddenly he heard a scream of terror, and he swooped downward, barely making it between two trees (He was now an expert flyer.) Just then, he saw below him a girl about his age being harshly beaten by robbers. She had been carrying a bag of money to her family, which she had gotten in return for meat she had sold. The robbers were trying to steal the money, and she would not let go of it. Eragon swooped down and grabbed her arm, pulling her onto Saphira. As they were leaving, Saphira kicked them with her oversized talons.

They were flying as far away as they possibly could. In fact, they flew all the way to Leona Lake. Before they landed, they flew straight over Brom's diamond tomb; again, tears almost came to Eragon's eyes as they flew over it. When Saphira landed Eragon and Saphira together healed the girl.

After several days of healing, the girl became healthy again, and she told them her name and about her life. Eragon looked into her eyes as she spoke, thinking of Arya and of how beautiful this girl, whose name was Lexi, was. That night, when they were eating dinner, Eragon was beginning to have feelings for her, but every time he thought of her, Arya came to his mind. How could he ever forget her? How could she ever think he could forget about her? Even though he was just thinking this, he got an angry expression on his face and began to punch the log he was sitting on. Saphira and Lexi were just staring at him.

All of a sudden, Eragon picked up the piece of meat he was going to eat and chucked it across the clearing. Even though he hadn't meant to throw it, it hit Saphira right between her eyes.

Saphira said, _just because you do not like meat, you need not throw it across the clearing, nor did you need to hit me._ Eragon opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Saphira. The meat is good though, thank you for catching these many jackrabbits for us."

Lexi then said, "You know Eragon, ever since I saw you coming down to save me, I have had this feeling. I think I love you."

"I think I love you, too," Eragon said. Saphira chuckled at the hilarious mix of human emotions, and he blushed.

It was now later in the evening, and Lexi was asleep, tired from the afternoon's adventure. Eragon and Saphira were now talking.

_I know you have something on your mind, Little One. What is wrong?_

_ It's Arya. I cannot get her off my mind, even though I am falling in love with Lexi, _Eragon replied.

Saphira said, _there are two things you can do. You can either go to Farthen Dur where Arya went and tell her how you really feel and that no matter what she says you will always feel that way, or you could start a relationship with Lexi and try your hardest to forget about Arya. Now, I know which one of these you will choose, but how you shall explain it to Lexi, I do not know. Follow your heart, Eragon and if your heart does not choose, follow your mind. Your heart and your mind are all that can control your feelings. Get some sleep, and we will speak more of this in the morning. Good night, Little One._

_ Goodnight, Saphira._

He dreamed that night of Arya, and that there was a Shade threatening to kill her if she would not tell him where Eragon was.

She said, "Kill me now, but I shall never tell you where Eragon is." Then the Shade dragged her off into a cell of a dungeon, and the dream faded. Eragon woke up, gasping in shock and fear, and coated in sweat.

_It is alright, Eragon, for it was only a dream._

_ Thank you, Saphira, I love you._

_ And I as well, Eragon._

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading my story. This is my first fanfic and I would like any suggestions you have. It will make me a better writer, so please review. Thanks again! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next day, when Eragon and Saphira were both awake, Eragon climbed onto Saphira and woke Lexi up. Then, he held out a hand for Lexi to join him.

"Where are we going? We just got here," she said.

"Well, I have something to tell you. Before I met you, I knew a girl whose name was Arya, and I still cannot get over her. I loved her."

"What? You love her? You just told me last night that you were in love with me!" She stared at him in utter disbelief.

"The only reason I told you I was falling in love with you was because I looked into your eyes and saw her. I don't love you, I love Arya." Lexi climbed onto Saphira looking angry and upset. They rode away.

Arya woke up, feeling damp and in pain. She looked down at her leg, where there was blood all over her leg. She was in a dungeon cell, deep in Gil'ead. When she looked up, she saw a Shade standing there and laughing at her. She could do only one thing. She mouthed the word _Eragon._

In the dungeon, the Shade and all of his minions starved Arya, and after a week spent in the dungeon, she felt near death. The only other thought that ran through her brain was from the strong Arya, the one that was not starved, the one that was not wounded. It said, _let us kick this Shade's butt. Come on, Arya, you can do better than this. Don't be weak!_ She tried to hold on, but she barely stayed alive.

When Eragon, Saphira, and Lexi had finally reached Farthen Dur, Lexi said, "As soon as we land, let me off."

Saphira said to Eragon, _ask her where she will stay. I do not trust her completely, so be careful._

So Eragon asked Lexi, "Where will you be staying?"

"I do not know, but I will find someplace," she answered him. "I would stay, but I can not stay around here anymore. I love you, but if you do not love me, I must not stay."

"Yes, you must leave, because when I see you, I see Arya. When Arya is here I do not want to be constantly reminded of you." Lexi sat uncomfortably behind Eragon in the saddle, being completely silent until they landed. Some thoughts ran through her head. Thoughts of her love for Eragon, how he did not love her ran through her head. Who was this Arya? Why would he love her more? What was so _special_ about her?

Finally, they landed in a clearing near Farthen Dur. By now, it was nighttime, and they would sleep. In the morning, Lexi would leave and Eragon and Saphira would search for Arya.

That night, Eragon had another dream of Arya. She was in a dungeon in Gil'ead, when a Shade came. He was holding a knife. Arya looked worried, but inside she was as strong as she possibly could be. She said, "I told you, you can kill me, but I will never tell you where Eragon is. I love him."

The Shade laughed and said, "Fine, do not tell me where he is. But, your life does depend on it." He held out the knife so close to Arya's heart, she could almost feel its presence, the cold metal breaking through her soft skin. Before the Shade killed her or even touched the blade to her, he laughed and walked away, muttering something to his minions as he passed them.

Arya lay there, breathing heavily. She could feel her heart pounding profoundly. She was thinking of Eragon, and what a big mistake she had made. Wishing he were here with her, listening to the footsteps of the Shade as he walked away, she thought of him. She thought of how he looked, of how he made her comfortable when they were together.

That night, it was cold. The chill of the air blew in through the small window in her cell. It made her shiver. Slowly, she picked up the thin blanket that was laying on her hard bed. She wrapped it around her, and that gave her a little heat, enough to keep her living, but barely.

When she finally went to sleep, she was happy, because when she was asleep, it was the best time of the day. She was not starving or freezing, she was just sleeping. That night, she dreamed of Eragon. He was in Farthen Dur, where he thought she was. Thoughts ran through her mind. He was actually looking for her. If only she had a way to contact him, to tell him that she was not in Farthen Dur.

Suddenly she woke up. She could feel that she was crying, but she laid there in pain and sorrow. The Shade came. In his arms was a big platter of food. Even though her stomach told her to eat the food once he set it down, anyone's common sense would say that if a Shade brought food, never eat it. It was most likely drugged or poisoned. She did not know which, but no matter what, she would not eat it.

Arya almost laughed. The shade was trying to trick her. If he tricked her, it would be offensive to all of her family. She smiled, laughing. _Foolish Shade,_ she thought. Arya Drottingu would never be fooled by any foolish Shade.

She laughed and said weakly, "As much as I would want to, I will not eat this drugged food."

"Suit yourself. I just want my little elf princess to be happy," he said.

Eragon and Saphira searched Farthen Dur for Arya. When they had finally hit the ends of the mountain, Eragon said, _maybe my dream meant something. _"She's in Gil'ead, in a dungeon, and a Shade is torturing her. She is starving and weak. She needs our help."

_Hmm. I was sure she was in Farthen Dur. We shall be in Gil'ead as soon as we can._

Eragon and Saphira were flying extremely fast. The sky was dark, for it was midnight. They had been flying very fast for several hours now, and all of a sudden, Saphira did a nosedive. She did not stop, but went down near a clearing. Skimming so close to the ground, her tail almost touched it. Suddenly, she zoomed up into the air and did two flips. Eragon almost fell out of his seat because he wasn't strapped into his saddle.

"Are you out of your mind?" Eragon yelled. "You nearly knocked me out of the saddle."

_You know I would never let you fall, Little One._

_ I know, Saphira._

After three days of flying, Eragon and Saphira reached Gil'ead.

He said to her, "The dungeon is probably hidden." However, they reached an old abandoned mansion with barbed wire along the flat roof and windows, and assumed it was the dungeon. Eragon carefully climbed up to one of the windows, and with his magic, removed the framing. He climbed in. The window not that high compared to Saphira, and she had to lower herself to peer in inconspicuously. But now that they were both focused, they looked down. There laid Arya on a stone table with a Shade holding a sharp blade to her throat.

** Thanks for reading chapter two. Please review. It will make me a better writer. Thank you. Bye. And thank you FlameWing41 for helping me type this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Fighting marshmallow, sorry I guess I didn't pay any attention to that I should have so thank you for helping me! Thanks.**

**ERAGON AND THE SHADE**

Saphira and Eragon were breathing heavily. All of a sudden, Eragon shrieked "Arya!" The Shade looked up and a grin came to his face. He muttered something too quiet for Eragon to hear but two men in black came and took Arya away.

"Well, if it isn't our favorite dragon rider Eragon," the shade chuckled. "I knew that you would arrive once you figured out where I was hiding her."

"Let Arya go!" Eragon yelled, and he almost started crying. "Let her go!"

By now, the Shade was laughing his disgusting laugh so hard he began to gag. "Do you really think crying like a little baby an screeching let her go let her go is going to do a thing?

"Fine I guess you leave me no choice but I will warn you it won't be the fist time I killed a shade!" Eragon yelled suddenly wishing for Brisingr. _Saphira, I forgot Brisingr!_

_ I know you forgot it, but I brought it._

_ Thank you, Saphira. _

_Just be careful Little One._ Eragon nodded and pulled the sword from the saddlebag. By the time he got back and down from the window, the Shade had brought out a sword of his own.

His sword had a thick blade. It was made from only the finest metal and with only the finest gems in its handle, and running down the blade was a carving of a dragon. The handle had swirls of pure gold, and in the center, there was a black gemstone. It was about the length of a man's arm.

Eragon and the Shade immediately began battling. Their blades touched with a piercing sound, and he left a five inch scratch on the Shade's sword. After only five minutes of fighting, he stabbed him through the heart. Immediately, the Shade fell to the ground and died.

Saphira was much to big to even fit in the room without pulling the roof off, which was what she would do in a heartbeat if necessary. Eragon smiled and ran down the hallway to find Arya. He was happy to see there were no guards around at the moment. There were two things he was thinking of: one, of how easy it had been to kill that Shade, and two, how awesome he felt running down the hallway with his sword in the air.

He kept running and running until he came to a cell. There were bars that, to him, seemed six inches in diameter. The bars were stained black but still covered in rust, and the cell itself had a feeling about it so horrible, it made Eragon shudder. He didn't move, he just stared in terror.

There, in the cell, was an army of Shades. They were formed in a circle, and in the middle of it lay Arya, limp, cold, and pale. In an instant, Eragon called Saphira.

_Saphira! I need your help. There is an army of Shades in here, and all I have is a sword. I need you. But be careful, Arya is in the middle of their circle._

Saphira replied, _don't worry, Eragon, I am on my way. _ She flew to the top of the roof. Even if she had tension at that moment, she always enjoyed pulling the roof off a building a little bit. She dug her talons into the roof and crushed it. As soon as she could see through the roof below her, she told Eragon to grab Arya and move her to safety. When she was sure that they were safe, she crushed the entire roof around her and came down into the room.

Saphira landed and all the Shades around her backed away so they would not be crushed. She was whipping her tail around and biting the Shades. She made sure that she stabbed each in the heart. Almost all of the Shades were dead now, except for a few who had run away.

Together, both Eragon and Saphira killed the last few Shades. He grabbed Arya and lifted her onto Saphira's saddle. Then, he climbed on behind her, and they flew off together. Hours later when they had landed Arya became conscious again.

Her first words were "thank you Eragon thank you Saphira, the shades were to powerful for me, they had starved me and I could not stand it I was weak. Thank you!"

"Arya I could not let them hurt you I'm sorry for making you mad." Eragon apologized feeling upset and trying to look strong

Then Arya got up and sat down next to him "Eragon I feel how you are feeling now but you know we cannot be together."

"Yes Arya I know" Eragon said

Saphira said to Eragon _I am very proud of you little one,_

Eragon just smiled. The clearing was quiet that night as they slept It could even have been to quiet.

**A/N that was chapter 3 thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews please review again thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't been on in so long! **

**TORN BETWEEN TWO?**

Eragon woke up at about midnight. The clearing he lay in was completely quiet. After 15 minutes of doing a full scan of the clearing he froze, his only movements were his steady breathing and his reach for Brisingr, too slow to see. He was sitting near the tallest oak tree in the forest at the edge of the clearing. Then he heard a fwoosh! And a crunching sound which immediately awoke Saphira and Arya. As Eragon slowly turned towards the tree, his eyes were wide. A smooth, shiny, silver knife was in the tree.

_Saphira?_

_Do not move Eragon! _She responded

_Help Saphira!_

_Just don't move Eragon! _She said again

Arya began to slowly stand up, her hand wrapped around a silver dagger that had been hidden in her dirty brown belt. She pulled it out and began to crawl towards Eragon. Then a girl's voice said, "It's you!"

Eragon immediately recognized the voice _Lexi_ he stood up and ran towards the woods. He was shouting "Lexi, Lexi!"

Arya stood there "who's Lexi?"

Lexi ran out of the dark forest yelling "Eragon, Eragon!" as they ran up to throw their arms around each other, each one tightly hugging the other.

Saphira was thinking _Oh jeez_ and she and Arya both rolled their eyes.

"Why are u here?" he asked staring into her eyes.

"My brother is very sick, I am hunting for food," she replied with a little worry in her voice.

"Why did you throw your knife at me?" he asked still gazing into her eyes.

"I did not know it was you," she said giving him a smile.

Arya stood with her hands on her hips with her body shifted to one side and glared at him. "Eragon," she said softly as he talked with Lexi staring into her eyes "Eragon!" she yelled, "we have to go!"

"Oh, right come on, Lexi climb onto Saphira," he said

"Oh no, I should probably go," she replied sadly

"Yeah you should" Arya said sourly. After she realized she had said it she turned away.

"Oh, who are you?" Lexi asked as if just noticing her "I'm Lexi"

"I am Arya" she said "Eragon's …._friend_" she choked out the word _friend_. She knew that she loved Eragon a lot, but she also knew that to be together, she would have to go against everything she believed in.

Arya didn't want Lexi to come at all. She was very jealous because it was so obvious that Eragon loved Lexi so much more than her.

So Eragon and Lexi mounted Saphira. Arya had to ride a horse (she did not have her horse). They rode to Alagaesia. They stayed there hidden for the night in a small clearing that Eragon had found, just big enough for them.

**A/N**

**Sorry for not posting for a long time! Thanks for reading, I know it was a shorter chapter but I will right longer ones in the future. Please give me reviews. Thank you **


	5. Chapter 5

**In chapter 1, I mentioned Arya and Eragon eating meat, not thinking that she was a vegetarian, and he said that he would not eat meat. In this chapter, it mentions meat; Arya in this story is still a vegetarian. Sorry**

**ERAGON?**

**This chapter is in Arya's perspective.**

I woke up at midnight the air around me was crisp and cold. Eragon was sleeping near a large tree in our small clearing, mumbling in his sleep. I looked to my left where Saphira, Eragon's beautiful dragon lay, sleeping. Then I looked to my right, I turned away. It was Lexi. Why did she have to come in the first place? What did Eragon see in her? Even though I didn't want to admit it, I was extremely jealous! Eragon was in love with her!

I went into the woods around the clearing, to find something to eat. I finally found a small bush with about 20 red marble sized berries on it. I picked up one of the berries, and as I was about to eat it, I looked back at the clearing, where Eragon and Lexi stood hugging each other. I took the berry and threw it against the ground, grinding my teeth.

I sat down near a creek by our clearing. I looked at my reflection in the water, feeling very guilty. Biting my lower lip, I stood up turning around. Lexi sat near Saphira, both eating meat. I scowled at Lexi for two reasons: one: making Eragon fall in love with her, two: For eating meat in front me. Than I quickly turned around again so that no one would see me scowling at her.

I stood up and walked over to Eragon. "Eragon" "Eragon!" he didn't respond "ERAGON!"

"What?" he asked irritated

"Eragon, I'm going home," I told him.

Why, well I was getting jealous. I was in love, in love with the dragon rider, Eragon. Everything I was doing or even thinking was against everything that I had learned!

"I, I just need to, ok? Do we even need to be in Alagaesia?" I responded unrealistically. After that, I turned away, waiting for an _Arya don't go! _I walked away upset.

At midnight the next night, I awoke. I stood up quickly but silently and walked towards the horse. Petting his neck, I put my thin blanket over his saddle and mounted him. I stroked her neck and said very quietly, "go". We rode off. I was not quite certain of the direction in which we were headed, but I trusted my horse (technically Eragon's but he has Saphira).

Eragon awoke about 5 minutes after I had left. He looked around and noticed that I was missing. He was about to stand up, when he saw Lexi. He lay down again and smiled saying "she'll be alright"

Later that day, Saphira called Eragon. _Arya's gone Eragon, we should go find her._

_She will be fine Saphira,_ he responded

I was riding through the woods, when I dark figure came out from behind a tree. It was one of the Shade's men! One of the ones who had tried to kill me when Eragon had rescued me! He began to speak.

"I am Istalri boetk," I knew what his name meant, broad fire, "I have received orders from Durza, other shades, and King Galbatorix that you **must** be killed _Arya_. The way he said Arya scared me even more.

Then he lunged at me, pulling me off the horse. I tried to scream for help, but he had all ready bound my arms and legs and tied a cloth around my mouth. Istalri boetk tied me to my horse, and as I tried to break free, he laughed at me. He led my horse away to a small brick building.

Eragon had a dream that night. I was running through the woods, Istalri boetk was chasing me. He had my sword near my throat, and was about to kill me. He was saying that the only way that I could live was if Eragon came. Eragon woke up and called to Saphira.

_Yes Eragon?_

_Saphira, we need to go find Arya_

_Ok _

_But I WILL NOT leave Lexi behind!_

_Eragon, you know that if you bring Lexi she is in danger of being killed by a shade. You do not want Lexi to be killed, do you?_

_No. but I cannot leave her behind!_

_Eragon, you will have to choose between Arya and Lexi. It's for your own good._

_I know Saphira, but I don't know how I can choose. Lexi is a poor girl, she is beautiful, pretty, and smart. But she does not know what I go through when I have to fight a shade, an urgal, or anything else._

_That's true little one._

_Arya is beautiful, smart, strong, and an excellent fighter! She knows what happens when I have to fight. But if she likes me, she would be going against everything she knew!_

Eragon threw himself to the ground in anger. Lexi rushed over to him with a very worried expression on her face.

"Eragon are you ok? What happened?"

"I'm fine, I just… tripped" he replied.

As she looked into his eyes to see if he was ok, a chill ran down Eragon's spine. He whispered something in her ear:

"I need to talk to Saphira, meet me by the river."

"Ok, Eragon," she said back to him as she skipped away.

_You know little one, it has been a couple of years, and you still do not know that I can read your thoughts_

_I am bringing Lexi. No, matter what you say!_

I woke up; I figured that I had been asleep for about an hour. I looked around, and trust me there is only one word to describe it **black** I have not seen so much black, ever! I lay on a black tarp, covering a black table, on a black floor, surrounded by black walls, with guards wearing black robes!

It took me about an hour to find out that they were statues. Unless they do not breathe, because I stared at them for an hour, and their bodies did not move with breaths. Big mistake on Istalri boetk's part. That was as if he was leaving me out in a public place, sitting, untied. Well, I was untied, and the door was open. I sat up and then I stood up, wow this was easy. As I was about to walk through the door I realized this is **TOO** easy.

It was, because after staring at 10 of the 11 statues I figured that one was a statue too. Well, as you have probably guessed it was too easy. One of the "statues" came up behind me and tied a cloth around my mouth. In less than one minute, he had me tied up completely! He untied to cloth that was covering my mouth.

He began speaking "why have you tried escaping, princess? You are our prisoner!"

"I don't want to be your prisoner, I have places that I want to be!" I remarked giggling a little bit. (Wow, I really need to get home )

He called Istalri boetk and told him that the king should meet with me.

King Galbatorix sat in a big red chair in the front of a huge room.

"Ah Arya," he said with a snort, "you will die today! Of course that would change if you tell me where the rider is!"

"You will have to kill me first! I will not tell you where Eragon is!" I told him with pain and courage in my voice, "You'll never find him!"

"Arya, he will come to find you!"

"You are to scared to kill me aren't you, _King_ Galbatorix?"

"He will come to find you Arya, he will come to rescue you."


	6. Chapter 6

**At The Wrong Place?**

**THIS CHAPTER IS IN ERAGON'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Lexi are you ready?" I asked her anxiously

"Almost, I'm finishing cleaning my knife," she replied

"Ok," I answered back

_Ok Saphira, I think Arya is in Feinster, and she was taken from the Varden._

_Ok, we will go to the Varden. Eragon?_

_Yes?  
Are you sure that you are ready to take Lexi and possibly risk her life?_

_Saphira, I know that there is a possible risk that Lexi might be killed, but I will not allow that to happen, I will guard her with my life!_

_Ok, Little One._

"I am ready Eragon!" Lexi said running towards him

"Great! Let's go!" I told her.

I climbed onto Saphira and held out my right arm for Lexi so that I could help her up onto Saphira's saddle (thank you Brom). We flew for two days and landed in Dras-Leona at sunset. We stayed the night and at sunrise we again, flew for one day and landed in Feinster, where the Varden were.

I hopped off Saphira, and grabbed Lexi's hand "Saphira, we'll go alone I'll call you if I need help!"

_Ok, but be careful Eragon!_

_I will._

Lexi and I ran into the camp to Nasuada's tent. I burst through the tent door with Lexi by my side. I bowed in front of Nasuada.

"Eragon?"

"My Lady, forgive me for bursting in to your tent."

"You are forgiven, why are you here? Who is this?"

"This is Lexi, a good friend or mine. My Lady, has Arya come to Feinster?

"No, she has not, why? Is she in danger?"

"Yes, I am afraid she has been captured!"

"Oh no! Where is she?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll find her, I know who captured her!"

"Go talk to Angela; she will know where he is!"

"I will, thank you!"

"Good Luck!"

I went, with Lexi, to Angela's tent and told her what had happened.

"Istalri boetk captured her! Where is she now?"

"Istalri boetk? Hmm. Oh no she is in Uru'baen, with Galbatorix!"

"Oh no!"

"Eragon you must rescue her! Galbatorix will kill her unless she tells him where you are, Eragon."

"I will, she will not tell where I am, she might be killed very soon! Thank you, Angela."

I left and I called Saphira.

_Saphira, Arya is in Uru'baen. We nee to rescue her!_

_Ok, lets go Eragon!_

I helped Lexi onto Saphira and we took off.

**A/N**

**THAT WAS CHAPTER 6 THANKS FOR READING IT. PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY, SO THAT I CAN BECOME A BETTER WRITER! IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGESTIONS FOR MY NEXT CHAPTERS, PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN. THANK YOU!**


End file.
